Cartoon Team World Fighters
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: A new revolutionary battle, featuring 27 characters from various cartoons and anime. Let's fight and let's have fun!


Do you want to see a battle between Optimus Prime and Megatron, but with diferrent style? Or Spongebob and Naruto? Or Shin-chan and Ichigo Kurosaki? Then you come to the right place. Here it is, a new revolutionary battle in the Cartoon Team universe...

_**Cartoon Team World Fighters**_

_**By: CartoonTeamAuthorAri**_

(DreamMix TV World Fighters Opening opens the programme)

CartoonTeamAuthorAri (Ari): Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the premiere programme of Cartoon Team World Fighters. I am CartoonTeamAuthorAri as a host and these are the co-hosts, VeekaIzhanez and Takari Takaishi.

VeekaIzhanez (Veeka): Hello, ladies and gentlemen!

Takari Takaishi (Takari): Welcome to Cartoon Team World Fighters!

Ari: Before we begin this programme, it would be nice if we explain about the rules and the contestants. Right, Veeka?

Veeka: That's right, Ari. Okay, let me explain about the rules. (pulls out a big roll of paper)

Ari: What the?

Veeka: (opens the paper roll and shows it in front of the audiences) Cartoon Team World Fighters, or CTWF if the name is too long, is a new revolutionary battle that is different with other battles thanks to its unique rules. Here are there.

1. This battle is using point system, with the winner gets one point and loser(s) get zero points. The champion is the contestant whose points reach five.

2. The battle can be involved by two, three, or four contestants.

3. For the in-battle rules:

a. Before the countdown timer starts, a health dispenser will appear and shoot out some heart coins. The contestants have to collect them as they are act as heart meter filler.

b. Any hits received by the contestant(s) will decrease the health meter and release some coins, which can be collected by another contestant(s).

c. If the contestant(s)'s health meter is empty, any hits received will knock them out, shrink them, and release their soul, a big flying heart inside a bubble. The shrinked contestant(s) have to catch their own soul to grow them back to normal. If another contestant(s) successfully steal the soul(s), the shrinked contestant(s) will stay shrinked and be counted as lose.

d. The winner is the contestant who survives at normal size from the beginning.

e. During the battle, there will be some stuffs and effects. Here is the list.

i) Semi-permanent stuffs: spatula, Samehada sword, part of tree branch, green hammer, bamboo pole, karate glove. These stuffs can be used for long time until it is released or thrown. Note that part of tree branch can also be used as Substitution Technique.

ii) Temporary stuffs: bomb, kunai, fuma shuriken, laser gun, rocket, catapult, explosive tag. These stuffs can only used once or several times, then it must be released or thrown for empty-ammo laser gun and catapult.

iii) Foods: Krabby Patty, ramen noodle, Energon cube, ham, apple. These stuffs fills the contestant's energy meter, which can be used to unleash Super Attack or activate Super Mode.

iv) Effects, divided into three parts:

a) Good Effects (all in orange-colored cards): **Faster Speed** (shoes with rocket, doubles the contestant's speed), **Grow** (tiny person turns to be big, grows the contestant's size twice bigger), **Weight-Decrease **(wings, decrease the contestant's weight by giving wings and allows the contestant to jump higher), **Auto-Shield **(person inside bubble, automatically creates bubble protector), **Double Power** (2X multiplier, doubles the power of attack), **Magnet** (magnet circle and health coins, the health coins will be pulled to the contestant), **Invisible** (invisible ink, becomes transparent contestant and cannot be attacked), **Super Strength **(iron fist, throws the other contestant(s) if they are got hit by the contestant's attack), **Regenerator** (unlimited light blue plus sign, slowly increases health).

b) Bad Effects (all in blue-colored cards): **Slower Speed** (metal shoes, halves the contestant's speed), **Shrink** (big person turns to be tiny, shrinks the contestant's size half times smaller), **Weight-Increase** (wrecking ball, increase the contestant's weight by giving wrecking ball and disables jump), **Auto-Run** (robot's feet, makes the contestant's movement can't be stopped by him/herself), **Half Power** (half sign, halves the power of attack), **Stop** (square shape, stops the contestant's movement, attack, and guard), **Sleep** (Zzzzzz sign, makes the contestant sleep), **KO-Timer** (10 tons weight, the contestant will be instantly KO-ed by being fallen with 10 tons weight, unless s/he gives the effect to other contestant by give him/her attack, if it stays on him/her for five seconds), **Poison** (green skull, slowly decreases health and releases heart coins).

c) Other Effects (all in silver-colored cards): **Sleepy Time** (Zzzzzz sign, makes another contestant(s) sleep), **Slow Motion** (metal shoes, halves another contestant(s)' speed), **Pause! **(square sign, stops another contestant(s)' movement, attack, and guard), **Transform! **(one giant person and three tiny people, increase the contestant's size while decrease another contestant(s)' size), **Symphaty Pains** (recycle sign, randomly shuffles all contestants' health meter), **Body Snatcher** (soul leaves body to another body, randomly swaps all contestants' soul to misplaced body), **Thunderbolt** (lightning sign, makes another contestant(s) get thunderbolt if the contestant who gets it keeps him/herself from other contestant's attack for five seconds, or the effect will be moved), **Blackout** (light off, makes the battle arena's light off), **Cloudy** (cloud, makes the battle arena darken or lighten).

Only normal and Super-Mode contestants can pick up the stuffs and effects.

f. The contestants must be very careful of pits and non-walled areas in certain arenas. If they fall into pit, jump too high, or in the left or right side too far from the camera focus, they will "ring-out", their health meter will be cut into half or instantly KO-ed if their health meter is already empty, half of their heart coins or souls will appear from above, and the ring-out contestants can come back to the arena. They must also be careful with sudden appearance of unwanted other characters.

Okay, that's the rules.

Takari: Can you explain further about energy meter and Super Mode?

Veeka: With pleasure, Takari. Energy meter is additional meter for the contestants to unleash their Super Attack. They can't unleash it if the meter is empty. There are three levels of energy meter. The bigger the level the bigger Super Attack can be unleashed, except "Static Super Attack", in which their Super Attack is the same no matter what level of energy meter they reach. If the energy meter reaches three, the contestants can also activate "Super Mode", which can be indicated by aura, physic-changing, or costume-changing. The Super-Mode contestants will automatically get Double Power effect, but slowly decrease the energy meter. If the energy meter is empty, the Super-Mode contestants will go back to normal. The energy meter can be filled by attacking other contestants or get food stuffs.

Takari: Oh, I see. And talking about contestants, we have 27 contestants who have been invited to this battle. Here are the rosters. (points to large LCD)

1. Spongebob Squarepants. Attack: Karate. Super Attack: Karate Spin, Bubble Trapper, Doodlebob's Attack (static). Super Mode: Jellyfish Aura. "Haiyah! With my Kah-Rah-Tay, I will be a great champion."

2. Danny Phantom. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Ghost Ray, Ghostly Wail, Phantom Termos. Super Mode: Fenton Suit Costume. "I strongly believe that I can win this battle."

3. Timmy Turner. Attack: Cosmo Hammer. Super Attack: Wanda Vacuum Cleaner, Wanda Tornado, Fairly Odd Parents' Wishing Star. Super Mode: Crimson Chin Costume. "Kids can beat teens and adults and become winner."

4. Jimmy Neutron. Attack: Lightning Gun. Super Attack: Summon Goddard (static). Super Mode: Brain Blast Aura. "The smartest person is able to win the battle."

5. Aang. Attack: Glider Staff. Super Attack: Airbender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Firebender. Super Mode: Avatar State Aura. "I actually don't like battle, but maybe I can use this for training."

6. Ben Tennyson. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Stinkfly (static), Fourarms (static), Grey Matter (static). Super Mode: Omnitrix Aura. "I, the holder of Omnitrix, will win the battle."

7. Optimus Prime (G1). Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Truck Spinning (static), Truck Driving (static). Super Mode: Energon Aura. "I will win this battle and save universe."

8. Megatron (G1). Attack: Kick. Super Attack: Gun Shooting. Super Mode: Galvatron. "No one can defeat me, the leader of Decepticons."

9. Bumblebee (G1). Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Car Driving (static). Super Mode: Goldbug. "My small size is my opportunity to win this battle."

10. Starscream (G1). Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Cluster Bomb. Super Mode: Ghost Aura. "Prepare for your destruction, especially you, Megatron."

11. Scooby Doo. Attack: Spin. Super Attack: Screaming, Running (static). Super Mode: Scooby-Snack Aura. "I'm ready... Ro right? REEEELP!"

12. Dora the Explorer. Attack: Baseball Bat. Super Attack: "No Swiping" Words, Stars' Attack. Super Mode: Princess Costume. "It's a honor to be invited, so I will try my best."

13. Casper. Attack: Poke. Super Attack: Boo. Super Mode: Giant Casper. "Does anyone want to make friend with me?"

14. Tom and Jerry (together, kids age). Attack: Jerry's Normal Punch. Super Attack: Tom's Dynamite. Super Mode: Superman Costume. "(prepare lots of dynamite)"

15. Naruto Uzumaki. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Kagebushin no Jutsu (static), Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (static), Kuchiyose no Jutsu (static), Rasengan. Super Mode: Kyuubi Aura. "I will not lose. Believe it!"

16. Sasuke Uchiha. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Shishi Rendan (static), Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu, Sharingan (static), Chidori. Super Mode: Cursed Seal Level 2 Form. "(sigh)"

17. Sakura Haruno. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Inner Sakura's Rapid Punch (static), Inner Sakura's Super Punch, Inner Sakura's Spin (static), Inner Sakura's Madness Punch. Super Mode: Giant Angry Sakura. "The girl will win this battle. Shannaro!"

18. Rock Lee. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Super Punch, Konoha Senpuu (static), Omoterenge (static), Dynamic Entry (static), Urarenge. Super Mode: Fifth Gate. "My power is strong enough to defeat you."

19. Ichigo Kurosaki. Attack: Sword. Super Attack: Getsuga Tensho. Super Mode: Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. "Eat my sword, you loser."

20. Dan Kuso. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Summon Drago. Super Mode: Bakugan Aura. "I, as the Brawlers, cannot be defeated by the others."

21. Tyson Granger. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Evolution Storm. Super Mode: Bit Beast Aura. "I and my Beyblade will defeat you all!"

22. Tsubasa Ozora. Attack: Kick. Super Attack: Drive Shoot. Super Mode: Soccer Aura. "It's a honor to be invited into a battle, and this is my first time."

23. Shinnosuke "Shin-chan" Nohara. Attack: Spin. Super Attack: Dice of Chaos (static). Super Mode: Action Mask Costume. "Transform to Action Mask!"

24. Pegasus Seiya. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Pegasus Meteor Fist, Pegasus Comet Fist, Five Saints' Attack. Super Mode: Gold Saint Costume. "In order to save Princess Saori, I must win this battle!"

25. Doraemon and Nobita Nobi (together). Attack: Nobita's Normal Punch. Super Attack: Doraemon's Throwing Panic, Duo's Fighting Each Other, Running Away. Super Mode: Giant Nobita. "I and Doraemon will win the battle."

26. Edward Elric. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Automail Hand Punch, Automail Leg Kick, Alchemy, Alphonse Elric's Attack (static). Super Mode: Alchemy Aura. "I, the Alchemist, will defeat you all."

27. Yugi Mutou. Attack: Normal Punch. Super Attack: Summon Dark Magician (static), Summon Dark Magician Girl (static), Summon Kuriboh (static). Super Mode: Yami Yugi. "Ha, with my powerful monsters, I will defeat all of you."

Ari: Wow, they all are very tough. Okay, let's start the first battle. (being informed that it's the time for commercial break) Oh, maybe we should postpone that for a while because it's commercial break time. Alright, ladies and gentlemen, Cartoon Team World Fighters will be right back after this commercial break. Stay tuned!

(Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song closes the programme)

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

What do you think? Please review.


End file.
